Eon Chronicles: The Seven Days
by Gold the Fox
Summary: After reviving Tails, Gold is in a coma for seven days. With Mephiles gone, everything should be fine now, right? Read on as this assumption is proven wrong when a trio of evil rises and takes over Equestria, all while Gold is out of commission. Who will save Equestria? What will become of Celestia and Ionia? What will happen when Gold awakes? Find out in this third installment.
1. Chapter 1: Day of Return Part One

**Hello everybody and everypony! I am Gold the Fox, but I'm POSTITIVE that you knew that, and welcome the the third book of the series of Eon Chronicles, The Seven Days. Like in Darkened Dawn, I named the title after a main event in the story. First, let's set down rules. One, no OCs are being added. The one slot that I was going to save has been filled by someone you all probably know by now. Second, this story is gonna be around the same 'atmosphere' as Darkened Dawn, a bit on the darker side. That's really all I have, so let's get to the reviews from Darkened Dawn's last chapter.**

**Captain: Glad I was able to blow your mind XD Yeah, I needed a form for Unknown and I remembered Empowerment from I think Aura's first story? I may be wrong, but I remember it. I still have yet to watch the first video XD I'll do that after posting this.**

**Michael burnette 773: Um, I don't really know. Shadow hasn't really been an interesting character for me to use, plus I got all these great OCs to use, the canon Sonic characters, and the canon MLP characters. Even if I did add Shadow, I don't think I would be able to do well with him with the amount of characters I'm already handling.**

**Tail: Yeah, King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis for the win! COOKIES! YAY!**

**BADA55: Yep, the awesome power of the Eon Shard. Yes, another Marvel ending lol. Damn it, you figured out the secret enemy of Nightmare XD**

**Meteor: Yeah, I liked Eon Angel. It would have been two 3000 word chapters but I wanted to get the ending to you guys quick because of how slow I have been that time around.**

**Glimpse: It'll be a combination of many leaders, primarily Glimpse, Sonic and Tails. Tails deserves it for being killed off XD**

**Sora: We already talked about you. Thanks!**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Thanks!**

**WinterBlaze: I personally don't really care for the Super Emeralds. I mean I can use them, I just didn't think they were necessary. I TOLD YOU I WOULD BRING HIM BACK! AND I DID!**

**Cheezel1993: HEY! Was wondering if you were going to start reviewing lol. Sometimes my inner Pinkie shows itself as well XD Thanks a lot, hope you stick around for this one!**

**Christian Wolf99: Wow. Well. Good riddance then.**

**Maverick: I personally think everyone on FF can write like me, they just have to try. Thanks a bunch for all the critique and praise you have given me, I appreciate it a lot. I will keep it up. Hope to see you reviewing this one as well.**

**Wow that was a long list. But thank you all so much for all the support and reviews on Darkened Dawn. We reached 263 reviews on that one, almost double the amount I got on my first story, Guess that shows people are really enjoying my writing. Thank you all. Now, LET'S START THE SEVEN DAYS!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox happily presents...**

**The third book in the Eon Chronicles series...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**The Seven Days**

**Chapter 1: Day of Returns Part One**

* * *

"Dang Gold, you need to do a bit more running, you're flipping heavy." the blue hedgehog said, holding the feet of a three-tailed light blue fox, who seemed to be somewhat unconscious.

"I'm sure if we wasn't in a coma right now, he would say some wisecrack about you and your chili dog eating." a two-tailed fox said, who was walking besides the hedgehog and the unconscious fox.

We all know who these characters are. The blue hedgehog, hero of Mobius, Sonic the Hedgehog. The two-tailed fox genius, Miles 'Tails' Prower. And the unconscious light blue, three-tailed arctic fox, Gold, who had recently just went into the week-long coma after bringing back Tails from the dead, after defeating Mephiles.

"Also, I don't think it's very nice to say something of that sort when he just saved your friend's life." Rarity said, a mare with white fur and a blue curling mane.

"I think it's just that Sonic isn't strong enough, I'm carrying him just fine." Glimpse said, a green hedgehog with stripes like Shadow, only they were golden instead of red, who was holding Gold's head, both Sonic and him carrying Gold to the destination of Tails's house.

"Hey, I'm strong!" Sonic argued, lifting Gold's feet a bit higher to show he was carrying his part of the weight just fine.

"Remind me again why those two are carrying him?" Aura said, a dark red hedgehog who was strangely wearing clothes unlike the other Mobians, which included black pants black converse shoes, a black shirt with a white hoodie, and white fingerless gloves, who was in the back of the procession heading toward Tails's house.

"Because the author said so, silly!" Pinkie said, the most random and craziest mare around, having pink fur and her mane and tail being a slightly darker shade of pink.

"Yeah, I think the author has something funny planned with you two carrying him." Unknown said, a brown hedgehog with gloves with inhibitor rings on them, with a hair, or should we say, quill style similar to Silver's, only the two quills in the back are facing the sides rather than the back.

"Or it's just because we didn't want to do the work." Blade said with a chuckle, a leather brown hedgehog with the same sort of Shadow-streaks, but the streaks were a goldish-yellow, also with the same gold-yellow chest fur, and shoes to match the color scheme of the rest of his body. He also had a leather belt with two steel swords in their sheathes.

"So, you are sure Gold is perfectly fine?" Twilight asked with worry, a purple mare with the same sort of purple in her mane, with a streak of dark indigo and pink in it as well, as she walked a bit faster to stay alongside Gold.

"I guarantee you Twilight, Gold is fine. When he revives someone like he just did, he basically is giving them almost all his own personal Eon, which is different than the stuff he attacks with. His personal Eon is his own Eon that is inside him that holds together his body and soul, and when he revives someone like he just did to me, he gives that away to the person to come back. Sometimes the revival leaves a tiny amount of Eon in that binding, keeping him alive but in a coma, but...it hasn't happened, thank Chaos for that, but it could potentially take it all from him...and I think you know the rest." Tails explained.

"You seem to know about a lot of this Eon philosophy." Twilight commented.

"He's explained to me briefly, one day, I gotta get him to explain the entire thing down." Tails said.

"So...Gold's in a coma now." a feminine voice said off to the side.

"BLAZE! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Glimpse yelled, throwing up his hands in emphasis, which resulted in Gold's head hitting the ground harshly.

"Damn it Glimpse, if you can't hold him with dropping him, then I'll do it." Tails said, going to where Glimpse accidentally dropped Gold on his head and picked Gold up.

"Great, now it's even harder to lift him up!" Sonic complained.

"Hey, is that a 'Tails is weak' joke?" Tails said to Sonic.

Suddenly a purple aura surrounded Gold and Gold was yanked from their arms into the air before floating down back to their height gently. Tails and Sonic looked to their left and saw Twilight with her horn glowing, meaning she was levitating Gold.

"I think I can handle this better than both of you." she said to them, rolling her eyes at them.

"Anyways, so Gold is down for now?" Blaze said, getting the attention back on her.

"You didn't answer me, where were you in that fight!" Glimpse said, a bit frustrated she wasn't there.

"There was a fight? Sorry, didn't know. I was looking to see if anyone else would be able to take me back home." Blaze said.

"Woah, woah, woah there, hold up. First off, I don't think you even held a shift once, and you didn't help in the fight. You got a little more waiting to do." Glimpse said.

"That isn't my fault. Now, I would like to go home now." she said, almost if she just didn't care.

"No, you aren't."

"Yes, I am."

"No you aren't because there's six other ponies here who need to get back home for a bit, and they have been here longer than you have." Tails piped up, giving a reason for Blaze not going home, to prevent an argument from happening.

Blaze groaned quietly and kept on walking with the group. They made it to Tails's house and Twilight instantly put Gold on a couch, swooning a bit from the amount of magic she had to use throughout that whole walk.

"Woah, you alright there, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, a orange...never mind, you know what they look like.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. Just a bit tired from using all that magic." Twilight answered, looking a bit tired.

"It's fine, one of us can carry him into the guest room later. I think it's time for you ponies to head back to Equestria for a bit to unwind." Tails said.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, but I don't wanna!" Pinkie whined, hopping up and down like a little kid would when they wanted something.

"Pinkie, I think it would all do us good to just relax for a bit. We all have had a long couple of weeks and days." Sonic said, yawning for once.

"Awwwwww, alright..." Pinkie said, slightly sad and defeated.

"Don't worry, you guys can come visit anytime, I'm leaving the portal open when it's activated." Tails explained, giving Pinkie a bit of hope, which showed when she gave a small smile.

Blaze meanwhile started walking away from the living room scene and toward the door, but was stopped when Glimpse tapped her shoulder.

"I said you aren't leaving yet." he said in a serious, monotone voice.

"Who said I was leaving? I'm doing as they said, I'm relaxing a bit. Now can you please just let me do my own thing?" she said, turning around almost hostilely toward Glimpse before turning back toward the door and walking out.

Glimpse watched the door slam shut, which caught everyone's attention.

"Um, everything alright?" Blade asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going to keep an eye on Blaze, she seems to be too adamant on leaving for my taste." Glimpse said before opening the door and rushing outside in a blur.

"I think Glimpse is having his eye on her for more reasons than that, if you catch my drift." Aura said.

"You are the one to talk." Blade said with a smirk.

"Oh please! You all are just trying to pair me up!" Aura said, looking away for a bit.

"Oh no, speaking of Equestria, I just remembered something! The farm must be backed up from me not being there!" Applejack remembered, in a voice of worry.

"Are you sure your family couldn't handle it?" Tails asked.

"Maybe, but I don't know! Quick get that portal up and running!" Applejack said, who was now in the mass elevator, rapidly pushing the down button.

"Alright, alright, I'll start it up." Tails said, walking to the elevator along with the other ponies behind him, except for one.

Twilight was still standing in the living room, looking at the unconscious Gold, still with slight worry.

"Twilight, he will be fine. And if he isn't and I'm wrong, then I swear, I'll go back to the dead." Tails said, with a chuckle at his own joke.

"You are positively sure?" she said, looking at the elevator.

"I'm sure. And as I said, I'm leaving the portal open, so you can come visit him if you want." Tails said.

She silently told herself not to worry as much and went into the elevator.

"So...Applejack, you have a whole farm to get to work at?" Aura asked.

"Yes I do, and I need to hurry!" she answered in the elevator, pacing a bit in nervousness and worry.

"If you need help, I'll come along." Aura said, walking toward the elevator.

"Oh you can! Thank you, sugarcube." Applejack said, stopping with the pacing and settling down.

Before Aura left however, he heard the distinct sound of a palm hitting a face, and looked behind him to see it was Blade who face palmed.

"Hey, I'm helping a friend out!" Aura said.

"Sureeeeeeeeeee you are. Sure you are." Blade said with a big smirk.

'Oh, how obvious can you get.' Blade thought in his mind.

* * *

**Alright, there it is! I know, nothing much happened, but this was more like an introduction. Or a re-introduction however. It was also the introduction of some new plot points, with Glimpse and Blaze, and Aura and Applejack. Some early chapters like this one will be two parters to fit a whole day, so be prepared. **

**Okay, I'm going to be doing something a bit new for my stories. Every chapter I will ask all my reviewers to answer a question. It'll give you reviewers something to talk about. Today's question is:**

_**I recently saw the season four finale for MLP. Did you see it? If you did, give me your opinion on it. If you haven't, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!**_

**That's the question for today. Thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you would like (remember to answer the question), and as always, here's to the new book, **

**EONNNNNN OUTTTTTT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Day of Return Part Two

**Hello everyone, Gold here with another chapter of The Seven Days. This chapter will be the second half of the first day and the end of it. So let's get it started with going over reviews.**

**Glimpse: Thanks man. No you shouldn't feel bad, you should laugh lol.**

**Cheezel1993: Hey, you made it! He's in an lack of Eon induced coma to be a bit more precise. Yeah, he snuck right in didn't he lol. And yes, yes he did. Or so we thought.**

**Captain: Then play a fighting game lol. Um...I don't know anything about Capcom so...yeah. Yay I was right!**

**Spike Hedgehog: Thanks, I do try every time. For others reading this, go check Spike Hedgehog out, he has a cool Sonic EXE story that has both Gold and Aura in it, go check it out!**

**BADA55: Hey, Monday was yesterday lol. You are there Ensis, don't worry. I could do that maybe lol.**

**Mario21275: FOREVER AND EVER? THAT'S A LONG TIME! WATCHHHHHHH ITTTTTTTTT!**

**Tail: I myself kinda liked RD's transformation, kinda looked cool. They kinda are supposed to be girly because APPARENTLY the show is aimed at the younger females, but I think that's just a rumor lol. Bright and Snow are there, just chilling. It isn't that he is just trying to get them in a story, it's that he doesn't know when to stop. I say no, he still asks. But this isn't the place to do a rage so let's move on.**

**Sora: I don't think people would forget, it's just that I wanted to start the story up with some new plot points to continue on. Um...the season FINALE! NOT PREMIERE!**

**WinterBlaze: YAY FOR TAILS! I'll be using him a lot in here, to make up for killing him.**

**Guest: Um...I don't know what that is so...no...**

**Alex: You are still on season 3? lol. I'm basically on season 1, meaning I haven't watched a single episode except for the premieres and finales lol. I ain't telling who I'm adding!**

**Maverick: The leaders are going to be a combination of Tails and Glimpse. Well, I have considered making the Eon Chronicles series a five book series, since I don't really know a good way to end the entire this book, but only the future can tell. And guesssssss what? HE'S BACK. HE DIDN'T STRAY AWAY! I'm not gonna address anything here about him. Not here anyway.**

**Flutterlikeanangel: Awwwwwww, that stinks. Go on Youtube to watch it! Thanks!**

**RinetheHedgehog: Yeah, Misty can use Gold, you have permission. I did review on that story, just in case. YES SHE CAN!  
**

**Christian Ape99: Wait...didn't you...and why did you...do you know what? I'm done. I'm done with your stupid OCs, I'm done with your stupid reviews, I'M DONE! First of all, you said you were NOT going to read this one. But yet, here you are, reviewing and AGAIN asking about your underdeveloped, no appeal characters. Your characters have some of the weirdest things I have EVER seen, and they DON'T MAKE SENSE! They like to rub their armpits on other males, what the buck is wrong with you to make them do that?! You worry about the absurd and stupid looks of your characters, rather than actually making them good! They have super mixed personalities, a color choice that is out of this world, I might as well call them freaking SKITTLES for all the colors they have on them, and they have no backstory, hell, they HAVE NO STORY! Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, is sick of you and your CONSTANT SPAMMING of your characters! We have tried being nice and politely saying no to them, but you KEEP CONSISTENTLY SPAMMING THEM EVERYWHERE! I'm sorry but, I'm sick of it! Did you read Maverick's review in Chaotic Bonds! If you didn't, GO READ IT! Maverick says what we all have been holding inside of us about you because we wanted to be nice. Maybe, MAYBE, if you WOULD STOP WITH THE CONSTANT SPAMMING OF YOUR UNDERDEVELOPED DISGUSTING OCS, and maybe MAKE THEM BETTER, people would treat you differently! I'm sorry I'm yelling at you and telling you off on this, and maybe to everyone I seem like a cold-hearted monster because of this, but it has to stop. And by stop, that means for every single Sonic story because we are tired of it. _Being diplomatic with you is obviously not working, so I am being a soldier and keeping the peace._**

**Alright, so another new thing I'm doing is giving my opinion on the question presented in the previous chapter. To remind you all, the question was about the season four finale of MLP. I myself haven't watched MLP very often, just the season premieres and finales and some more popular episodes like Lesson Zero and Party of One. I actually heard about the finale by Glimpse telling me about a new enemy in the series and I was like NEW ENEMY? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? Well, it turns out the finale was aired the day before. I went on Youtube, watched both parts, and then my jaw dropped. I checked the title to make sure I was watching MLP, which I confirmed was true, and was amazed. OP TWILIGHT FOR THE WIN! WHO SAID MLP IS FOR GIRLS, I SAY HA TO THEM! If you can't tell, I thought it was insanely epic and amazing.**

**Okay, let's get to part two of the first day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**The Seven Days**

**Chapter 2: Day of Return Part Two**

* * *

Ah, the familiar sights and sounds of Equestria. The colors all vibrant, the ponies walking the land going on their merry ways, and the too familiar small town of Ponyville. Yeah, the Mane Six certainly missed the place. They had just arrived back in their home town, walking slowly a couple feet from the portal that was set up near Fluttershy's cottage.

"Ah, feels good to be back in Equestrian air!" Rainbow Dash said with relief, stretching herself out in the Equestrian air.

"Yeah, yeah, that's all good and all but, ah need to get to the farm, and fast." Applejack said, trotting ahead of them all and eventually broke into a sprint toward the farm.

"For a pony, she can move pretty fast when she needs to." Aura commented, who had just walked out of the portal behind the ponies.

"I think we all have something to do right now. Applejack has her farm to tend to, Fluttershy you should check on your animals, Pinkie...is going to do whatever Pinkie does, Rarity has to get to her boutique, and I need to see how the library is doing." Twilight said to her friends, reminding them all of their respective 'jobs'.

"Ha, that means I'm free! Woohoo!" Dash said, doing some loops in the air to show her excitement.

"Actually Rainbow, isn't your weather instructor going to wonder where you have been and why you haven't been on duty?" Twilight mentioned.

"Oh hay sticks, I forgot about that, I'll see you girls later!" Rainbow said, flying the opposite direction of the others, now worried about her weather duty.

"Alright well, I better catch up with Applejack to help her out. I'll probably go back through the portal when I'm done." Aura said, and then sped off in the direction of the Sweet Apple Acres.

"Alright, see you."

"HAVE FUN!" Pinkie shouted while Aura was running away.

Pinkie then pulled out a giant megaphone from nowhere and aimed it toward the direction Aura sped off to and yelled.

"BUT NOT TOO MUCH FUN!" she yelled, loud enough to hear all the way from the farm.

After a few seconds of Pinkie waiting with a smile on her face, a small shout could be heard.

"PINKIE!" a small voice shouted from far away, almost obviously Aura's.

Twilight rolled her eyes at the usual antics of her pink friend and walked off toward her library to see how it was doing.

* * *

**At Sweet Apple Acres...**

"Applejack, where in apple's name have you been!" Granny Smith complained to Applejack, who was now looking upon the apple acres.

"Granny, ah told yah, I was with my friends!" Applejack answered, with a sigh before she answered.

"Ah don't care if the whole universe was explodin', you have a whole week of apple-bucking to do! Big Macintosh over here has been doing all the work for the time you have been gone!" Granny Smith said, which made Applejack look at her brother.

Big Mac nodded his head once and said his iconic one-word sentence, "Eeyup."

"Ahright, Ah'll do it." Applejack said and started walking over to the rows of apple trees.

"Wow, a whole week's worth? That's harsh." Aura said, who was standing in the background of the conversation to avoid any conflicts.

"Well, it ain't that bad. With your help, it'll be easy. Plus, Ah am the best apple-bucker of all of Ponyville, if Ah do say so myself." Applejack said, with a bit of pride with it.

"Right, so we just hit the trees and have the apples fall into the baskets?" Aura asked, pointing at the things he mentioned as he was talking.

"Exactly right. You just..." Applejack started to say while getting into position to buck the tree behind her and she bucked it, making the apples fall out and into the basket, "...hit it."

"So, I have to go to every single tree and buck it like that? That seems a little inefficient if you ask me." Aura said, looking up and down an apple tree, sizing it up a bit.

"Well, if yah have a different way of doing things, fine by me, just get the apples into the baskets." Applejack said, walking over to another tree and bucking it as well.

"How about we do this instead?" Aura said, preparing some aura in his hands.

Aura formed the aura into a blade, the Aura Blade, and swung it horizontally, the entire blade hitting the trunks of three trees at once, the apples falling into the buckets below.

"Wow, nice shot, but..." Applejack said.

Applejack, without even looking, bucked a tree so hard, that two other trees next to it also had its apples fall out into the baskets.

"Ah can do that too." Applejack said, with a confident smile on her face.

"That was a good buck, didn't really think it was possible, but hey, I guess you are that strong." Aura complimented.

"Well, uh...thank yah." Applejack said, a small blush formed on her face that was barely visible.

"No problem AJ." Aura said with a warm smile.

"Wait...did you just call me AJ?" Applejack asked.

"Uh, duh? It's kinda tiring to say your name every time."

"Mah name ain't that long!" Applejack reminded Aura.

"Well...uh...hey, don't we have some apples to buck?" Aura said, getting himself out of the close call he just had.

"Yeah...yeah we do, let's get to it!" Applejack said and then proceeded to buck a tree behind her.

* * *

**At Twilight's library...**

It had been a long time since Twilight had seen her library. She actually had completely forgotten about it and Spike because of all the chaos that happened at Mobius with Mephiles and whatnot. She had just finished taking the walk to her library and looked up the tree that held her house and the library. She expected it to be a disaster with cobwebs and dust covering the outside, but surprisingly, she found nothing of the sort. The outside was clean like it was when she left it, the sun hanging over it, casting a small shadow over her. However, the true test would be what the inside would look like. Twilight put her hoof in a small hole in the tree, and pulled out a single key. She lightly tossed it in the air and caught it with her magic and put it in the keyhole in the door and turned. The door opened with a small creak and she peeked inside. The main part of the library was empty of any life, only the organized books on the shelf were lying in their rows. She opened the door fully and looked at the scene inside. It was clean like she left it, all the books in order, the shelves dusted, et cetera.

'Spike must have kept it clean for me, speaking of which...' the unicorn thought to herself.

"Hey Spike, where are you?" she called out in the library.

The small sound of footsteps could be heard and Spike arrived on the scene, coming from the stairs, as he probably was cleaning up there.

"Twilight! You're back!" Spike exclaimed, happy to see his friend back from her journey.

"Um, yeah, but Spike what are you wearing?" she asked, giggling a bit afterward.

Spike had a little maid's outfit on, with frills and whatever you would imagine a maid's outfit would look like. Spike looked down at himself and quickly ripped off the outfit and threw it into the trash can, which if he was playing basketball, he would have got three points.

"Uh...what are you talking about? I'm not wearing anything..." Spike said with a sheepish smile.

"Sure you weren't Spike." Twilight said sarcastically, giggling. "I see you kept the place looking nice."

"Well, duh, I am the best assistant that anypony could have, right?" Spike said.

"You sure are Spike. But, I see you missed a spot on that right bookcase." Twilight said, pointing at the corresponding bookcase.

Spike sighed heavily and grabbed a ladder to climb up and clean the tiny amount of dust, "Everypony's a critic." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that, the most amazing assistant anypony could ask for?" Twilight said, with a smirk.

"Nothing!" Spike said, sliding down the ladder after cleaning that bit of dust. "Where are the others? Like Sonic, Tails, and Gold? I'm surprised Gold isn't following you while romantically kiss-" Spike's sentence was cut short when Twilight stuffed a sock in his mouth.

"Don't finish that sentence. Sonic and Tails are back at Mobius, they wanted us to come back here to relax, and Gold...he's...it's complicated, I'll tell you later." Twilight said, adding some worry to the end of the sentence because of Gold.

Spike spit the sock that was stuffed in his mouth and said, with some seriousness, "Sounds serious."

"It kinda is. But I gotta keep telling myself to not worry as much. Everything will be fine." Twilight said, semi-talking to Spike and semi-talking to herself.

"Last time you said everything is going to be fine, it wasn't..." Spike reminded her.

Twilight sighed because that did happen. But really Spike, way to be negative.

"Don't you have to go help Rarity or something?" Twilight said, changing the subject.

"Rarity's back too?! I'll catch up with you later Twilight!" Spike said, jogging out the door to go see Rarity.

Twilight looked back at her assistant jogging and away and lightly shook her head with a small smile, "Oh that dragon."

* * *

**Back at Sweet Apple Acres...**

Aura and Applejack were both working hard to get all the apples bucked for the day. Applejack was doing the traditional style of kicking the trees with her back hooves, sometimes causing multiple apples to fall out of multiple trees. Aura was using an array of aura-based maneuvers and attacks to get the apples down, more specifically, using Aura Force and Aura Pulse to hit multiple trees around him. They just had one more row that was closest to the barn to finish up.

"Do yah think...you can do the rest?" Applejack asked.

"Sure, if you're tired, go take a break. This is quite fun actually." Aura said, and then proceeded to punch a single tree to get the apples down.

"I was going to get both of us some of our famous apple cider to cool down a bit. The best in Equestria. Applejack mentioned.

"Isn't it the only apple cider in Equestria?" Aura said with a smirk.

Applejack looked at Aura with a deadpanned expression like he was crazy.

"Did anypony ask you?" Applejack said, walking away to get the drinks while Aura was laughing at their small conversation.

Applejack walked on over to into the barn to grab some apple cider they had been storing up for themselves or in case of an emergency. Also getting some apple cider was Big Mac, just relaxing there drinking some. Applejack didn't really notice him much and proceeded to get the drinks, one for herself for now. Applejack turned around to see Aura punching down some apples in the distance. Aura noticed she was looking and waved with a smile until an apple hit him in the head. Applejack inside the barn giggled at him, which Aura shrugged to and continued to work. Big Mac bumped her with his hoof to get her attention, which worked. She looked to her brother to see him point at her with his hoof, then he motioned with both his hooves a shape of a heart and then pointed at Aura.

"Eenope." is all she said to his motioning, hiding a small blush that was on her face.

Aura had just finished the last tree and took an apple as a trophy of sorts and took and bite of it, and then gave a thumbs up to Applejack. Applejack giggled again, while Big Mac just smirked.

"Eeyup."

* * *

**Back on Mobius, a few feet away from a restaurant...**

Blaze had just went into the restaurant mentioned and sat down, taking a booth next to the big window to her right. Glimpse was just outside the restaurant, ducking behind some bushes as cover. He was following her to make sure she hadn't tried to leave early and thought that someone or something in the restaurant was going to be able to take her back. Glimpse needed to get a better look so he looked around for some kind of mobile cover. He spotted one, a Mobian dog reading the newspaper as he walked by. Glimpse quickly looked both ways before swiping the paper out of his hands, the dog then become furious with a face of anger.

"Hey, buddy, what's the big idea!" the dog exclaimed.

Glimpse only responded by forming some Chaos into his hand in a spherical shape and showing it to the Mobian dog, with a questioning look.

"On second thought, I was done reading it anyway, enjoy." the Mobian dog said before running away, screaming like a little girl while flailing his arms in the air.

Glimpse nodded to himself and put the paper up to his face and started to walk in the restaurant, walking toward the opposite side of where Blaze was sitting. Before he could sit down however, he tripped on the rug that was in the restaurant and fell flat on his face, attracting some attention. He quickly got up and glanced around at the people staring at him and put the newspaper out again in front of him. Unfortunately for him, Blaze has seen him when he fell over and called out to him when he sat down a far ways away from her.

"Glimpse, I know it's you!" she shouted over to him.

"I don't know what you are talking about mam!" Glimpse said, deepening his voice to make it sound not like him.

"Glimpse, I saw you when you fell over!" she said.

"Mam, I think you are crazy." Glimpse said in the fake voice, smirking and trying to stifle a laugh behind the newspaper.

"Just get over here, will yah! You are kinda creeping me out!" Blaze called to him.

Glimpse sighed and shook his head behind the newspaper and put it down, chuckling a bit before walking over to Blaze's booth and sitting across from her.

"So why are you here? Are you meeting someone that is going to take you home? Is there a secret portal somewhere?" Glimpse said, darting his eyes every which way.

"No, I'm here to..." Blaze started to answer.

"AH HA! The food has a teleporting device in it!" Glimpse exclaimed.

"No! I'm just here to eat, jeez." Blaze said.

"Sure you are." Glimpse said with a smirk.

"Ugh, whatever. Are you going to order something or are you just gonna keep following me like some crazy paparazzi?" Blaze said, chuckling a bit to herself.

"Not hungry." Glimpse said with a shrug.

"So why are you so adamant on making sure I don't leave?" Blaze asked curiously.

"Well the main reason is..."

"HE LOVES YOU!" a high-pitched voice said next to the two sitting.

"PINKIE, HOW IN CHAOS'S NAME DID YOU GET HERE!" Glimpse said, taken aback when he saw the pink party pony suddenly there.

"Uh, I'm Pinkie Pie, duh. Anypony in there?" Pinkie answered, knocking on Glimpse's head with her hoof.

"Alright, alright, fair enough. And for the record, it isn't that I love her. It's..."

"Blaze, trust me on this one, he likes you, I have my ways of knowing." Pinkie said, completely ignoring Glimpse.

A pop-up vein appeared on Glimpse forehead, "Pinkie, don't you have something to do right now?" he said in an agitated tone.

"Oh, right! I came here to get you! Blade, Ensis, Xavier and Nia want you back to Tails's house lickety-split!" Pinkie said, and then started bouncing toward the door.

"Well, I guess I gotta go." Glimpse said, getting up. "Remember, I may not be there, but I'm watching you." Glimpse said, pointing to Blaze.

"Oh no, I'm so terrified." Blaze said, rather sarcastically.

Glimpse left the restaurant with Pinkie bouncing ahead of him a few feet.

"So what do they want?" Glimpse asked the party pony curiously.

"They want you to come and play a board game with them!" she exclaimed.

"SERIOUSLY!?"

* * *

**Back at Tails's house...**

Sonic was just chilling with Tails in the decked-out basement, playing a video game together.

"OOOOOOOO SMASH BALL! MINE!" Sonic said, furiously playing on his controller.

In the game, Sonic had broke the 'Smash Ball' and launched the player Tails was playing out of the arena to win the match. Sonic jumped up in celebration while Tails just tossed his controller onto the couch.

"Three in the row! And the crowd goes wild!" Sonic celebrated.

Tails then remembered something that Sonic should have been worrying about rather than celebrating over video games.

"Hey Sonic, I know you kind of apologized to Gold back at the fight, but I think there is still one more person you should say sorry to." Tails said, with some seriousness in his voice.

Sonic stopped jumping up and down and put his hand onto his chin and tapped his chin in thought.

"I'll be more specific. There is one more PONY you should say sorry to." Tails said to him.

Sonic stopped thinking after remembering. Rainbow. Even though he technically did say sorry to Gold about his behavior and their fighting, he hadn't said it to her after they fought.

"Oh great, I forgot about her! She'll never forgive me!" Sonic said, and flopped onto the couch.

"I'm sure she will, Sonic. I don't think Rainbow is the one to hold a grudge. Plus, the reason you lashed out at her was because I was dead, and most of the anger was meant to be directed toward Gold. By the way, that wasn't very cool. But anyways, the point is that you gotta explain to her that you didn't mean it, that you were blinded with fury and, from what I could tell, darkness." Tails said, as Sonic got up and Tails put his arm around his shoulders.

"Are you sure that she will forgive me?" Sonic asked with uncertainty.

"I'm positive. And if I'm wrong, I'll go back to the dead." Tails said, reusing the joke, laughing after he said it.

"Haha, heard that one already. Alright, well, wish me luck." Sonic said and went through the active portal that was moved to the living room basement, and was transported to Equestria.

* * *

Sonic raced out of the portal and started zipping around Ponyville, specifically looking in the sky for Rainbow Dash. He couldn't see any trails or indications that she was flying, and it would be impossible to tell if she was walking. But then Sonic noticed a peculiar cloud that was closer to the ground than the large billowing cumulus clouds that adorned the skies. On that cloud, was Rainbow Dash, just chilling up there, her hooves under her head after a day of weather duty.

"Hey, uh, Rainbow Dash." Sonic said, now standing still on the ground.

No answer came from the pegasus, she just closed her eyes and sighed quietly to herself.

"Look, it's fine if you don't answer me, I understand why you wouldn't want to. But I just want to say, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I was blinded by darkness and rage and fury over Gold and the whole Tails incident, and I didn't mean to have that anger come out and explode on you. Look, you can forgive me or you don't have to forgive me, either way, I understand. I just want you to know that I'm sorry Dashie, and that I didn't ever want to hurt you like that." Sonic said in an apology.

Rainbow Dash opened her rose eyes just because of what he said. He called her Dashie. By the way, just for your information, the author is dying of cuteness right now. Anywho, Dash kept her composure to herself and talked in a serious tone.

"I'll forgive you on one condition." Rainbow said, poking her hoof out from behind the cloud.

"And that is?" Sonic said, full of hope and curiosity.

"I will forgive you if you can beat me in a race." Rainbow said.

"Okay, that's fair. But...what if you win?" Sonic asked.

Rainbow sighed to herself and got up from laying on the cloud and faced the opposite direction of Sonic. She then turned around and gave him a confident smile, one that filled Sonic's heart with hope and happiness.

"Then I'll still forgive you." she said.

Sonic gave her a smile and they both just stared at each other for a moment before racing and flying off into the orange sunset of the first day.

* * *

**Tails: Someone, quick! He's dying of too much cuteness!**

**Alright, I'm fine. That was some chapter I just wrote. 4000+ words, woohoo! I really liked getting some good footholds in these new plot points. I had some genuine fun writing this chapter. AJ and Aura, Blaze and Glimpse, Twilight and Spike, and Sonic and RD. I'm actually liking having Gold be away from the story for seven days.**

**Gold: HEY! I'M RIGHT HERE!**

**Yeah, yeah, whatever. That was the end of the first day. Not much action, but tons of emotions, some good ones for once.**

**Also, SPECIAL MESSAGE FOR MARIO21275! ATTENTION MARIO21275! ANSWER MY OR GLIMPSE'S PRIVATE MESSAGE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! AGAIN, MARIO21275, PLEASE ANSWER EITHER ME OR GLIMPSE! THAT IS ALL!**

**QUESTION TIME! So, let's see, I've been doing more pony stuff in this chapter, with Spike, the Apple family and whatnot, so how about another MLP question. Well, this one is kinda a very asked one, but the what the hay. (See what I did there :P)**

_**Which pony of the MANE SIX is your favorite and why? AND DON'T GIVE ME A BACKGROUND ONE OR ELSE! MANE SIX ONLY!**_

**Pretty frequently asked question, but I'm curious. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you would like and as always,**

**EONNNNNN OUUUUUUUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Day of Time and Space

**Helllllo readers! Gold here with another chapter of The Seven Days, for real this time. Let's hurry up and get to the reviews!**

**Glimpse: You have been blocked XD And that's one for Twilight. And hell yeah she can kick ass.**

**Cheezel: I thought the whole Spike thing would be funny XD I think it happened in the show, but I'm not sure...RANDOM PINKIE FTW! And yes, it is happening, SPOILER ALERT! Thanks for that compliment, I'll be doing some more pony centered stuff in future chapters. And one for Pinkie Pie. RANDOMNESS FOR THE WIN!**

**Aura: Thanks, you know me with humor, lol. WHY YOU NO TELL ME FAVORITE CHARACTER?**

**Captain: And one for RD. I've actually heard of people who hate RD, don't know why. Most of what you said, I have no idea XD**

**Tail: And RD has two on the board! I wanted to make that Sonic and RD moment especially cute, seems that I did well. I have no planned pairing for Bright at the moment, PM me if you want one.**

**Winter: I'm not gonna die XD AND TAILS IS ALIVE, BE HAPPY!**

**Meteor: Wow, one for AJ, seems that the favorites are pretty spread out. And it's okay, we all get busy.**

**BLTS: Two for Pinkie! And yes, yes it does XD**

**Spike Hedgehog: Two for AJ?! Wow, didn't know people liked her that much. Interesting reason, and thanks!**

**Mario: Hey, that's a good analogy! Didn't even think about Majora's Mask. This is like the reverse of the whole incident lol. THREE for Pinkie! YAY FOR DEFYING PHYSICS!**

**Sora: Okay, so now...three for RD, and four for Pinkie Pie! Pinkie is taking the lead!**

**Alex: Hey, one for Fluttershy! Yay! We have a pretty even spread going on here. Why do you always want Sonic in pain XD Stupid Angel bunny! THE CHARACTER WILL BE REVEALED IN TIME!**

**BADA: If I can't drown you in cliffhangers, I'll drown you in cuteness! Muhahahahahahah! CUTENESS FOR THE WIN!**

**Silver Sunshine the Hedgehog: Four for RD, two for Twilight! And thanks new reviewer!**

**Dante: Or maybe...he doesn't want her to leave... Five for RD and three for Twilight! RD is winning!**

**RineTheHedgehog: FOUR FOR TWILIGHT! Okay, let me say something about Pinkie's fourth wall breaking. It's NECESSARY! It's part of her character and personality, so it is needed.**

**Maverick: THANK YOU FOR SAYING WHAT WAS NEEDED TO BE SAID! And thanks for your compliment on your other review.**

**Okay, time to answer my own question. First, Rainbow Dash was overall favorite from the reviews, which surprises me. So, my favorite...is a tie. I think. For the most part, my favorite Mane 6 pony has to be Twilight. I really like making normal characters like Tails and turning them into the most badass and awesome characters ever, like Tails. And with Twilight, it is even easier because she CAN be badass. Also, I like her personality of caring for others before herself. But I think the main reason is that she can be badass as hell. My other favorite would be Pinkie Pie. I MEAN, WHO DOESN'T LIKE PINKIE PIE! She's like my other insane and crazy side of me that you see mostly in Complete Chaos! Fourth wall breaking, physics defying, and complete randomness all wrapped inside a small pink pony. ABSOLUTE GENIUS!**

**And with that, let's get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**The Seven Days**

**Chapter 3: Day of Time and Space**

* * *

It was about seven in the morning in Equestria, the first day passing peacefully with the arrival of the ponies back to Equestria. The air was slightly on the chillier side of the temperature scale, as did in every morning. The sun rose over the horizon...

Wait.

No it didn't. The moon was still up in the sky, the stars twinkling still even when it was seven in the morning, when the sun should be rising. The night was still there. Luckily, most ponies liked to sleep in, so no pony had noticed yet.

The culprit of the absent sun was an alicorn, collapsed on its side and laying down in an unconscious side, a far distance from the castle of Canterlot. Not too far away from the alicorn was a female fox, with light blue fur and a single tail that had a gradient of the same light blue at the base and slowly turning white until it was snow white at the tip of her tail. She was unconscious as well, but started to stir. You know these characters as Princess Celestia and Ionia, the Eon goddess in her Mobian form. Ionia's blue eyes eventually fluttered open and she sat up and looked around in silence. While gazing her surroundings, she noticed the alicorn princess near her was unconscious from their fall as well. Ionia got up from her sitting position and walked toward Celestia and bent down slightly toward her, putting her hand in front of Celestia's face. Ionia snapped her fingers, which created a small blue circle to emit from her fingers that she snapped with and then stood back up straight again. Within a few moments, the princess awoke from her unconscious slumber and stood up on all fours, putting her hoof on her head in confusion.

"Wakey-wakey." Ionia slightly joked around while Celestia regained her balance and awareness.

"What happened?" Celestia asked, still a tad bit confused from the fall.

"We were ambushed in the Ion and thrown down to Equestria, which knocked us out. We were attacked by...Changesomethings..." Ionia informed her.

"Changelings. Creatures that are masters of illision, able to morph into any pony, and maybe into any creature. They are led by their queen, Queen Chrysalis." Celestia informed Ionia.

"I'm guessing that was the big pony insect thing that knocked us off..." Ionia said, kicking around a rock.

"Correct. I'm surprised she and her Changeling army were able to recover from their defeat without anypony noticing..." Celestia spoke as her horn was surrounded by a yellow light.

"Celestia, what are you doing? You shouldn't be using magic when we just literally fell from heaven to Equestria." Ionia said, noticing Celestia was using magic.

"I'm doing my duty to..."Celestia said, before getting interrupted by Ionia.

"Hehe, you said duty." Ionia said, adding some humor to the conversation, lightening up the mood.

Celestia just gave her glare that made Ionia toss aside the humor and calmness, a look that meant business.

"Like I was saying, it's my duty to raise the sun for the morning, and I think I'm late. We can continue talking." Celestia said sternly.

"Right, sorry. Just don't overexert yourself. Also, there was that very...dark and regal pony up there." Ionia remembered.

"That was King Sombra, supreme ruler of the Crystal Empire until me and my sister took him down from power. Very dark, and very powerful." Celestia said, struggling to get the sun up.

"Right, got it. Speaking of your sister, where is she? Didn't she fall with us?" Ionia asked.

Celestia stopped for a moment to consider her sister, Princess Luna. The last time she saw her was when Luna was being engulfed in darkness from Sombra.

"She did not. I fear the worst. I fear that she is now..." Celestia said, before stopping midsentence and stopping her lifting of the sun. "I sense..."

"Heads up!" Ionia yelled before shooting a high velocity Eon orb right above Celestia's head, knocking a divebombing Changeling out of the air.

Several other Changelings heading straight down toward them came in small packs, being easy pickings for Ionia and her mastery of Eon, a mastery that surpassed even Gold. Celestia was useless as she couldn't do much while raising the sun for the morning, leaving Ionia alone to fight the Changeling ambush. They kept coming, pack after pack, squadron after squadron. Since Ionia was in Mobian, or civilian, form the amount of Eon she was using was getting tiring.

"Celestia, could you hurry up with lifting that ball of gas!" Ionia said, getting impatient and tired from the Eon usage.

"I'm...trying..." Celestia said, struggling a bit.

The onslaught of Changelings broke for a moment, giving Ionia some time to rest. But not long. Soon, green lasers fired down at them, Ionia barely reacting in time to cover both her and Celestia with blue Eon shields. The lasers were coming from none other than Queen Chrysalis.

She laughed manically as she spoke, "Sorry to drop in like this!" she said, shooting off more lasers.

"Don't make a pun, unless it is GOOD!" Ionia yelled at the queen, pushing the Eon barrier at her in an attempt to attack, but Chrysalis dodged it.

"The sun is risen." Celestia said, in a sigh of relief and fatigue.

"Great, let's get out of here!" Ionia said, starting to run in a random direction, with Celestia closely flying behind her.

They both had to swerve left and right to dodge the blasts from Chrysalis and the occasional Changeling that charged into them. A forest, the Everfree Forest to be exact, came into view in the chase and Ionia and Celestia knew they had to get to cover and hide, so they ran and flew into the forest, making the queen and her army stop. A certain dark blue alicorn came landing next to Chrysalis as they stared into the Everfree, and she spoke.

"Running away, hm. I always knew Celestia as a coward."

* * *

**Meanwhile at Mobius...**

It was also morning, but the sun was already up, since Mobius had it's own sun that rose on its own. A certain time and space controller was already awake, talking on the phone in interest and intrigue.

"Okay, okay, so you are telling me that this whole Mobian and Equestrian interaction business is influencing what is supposed to be happening and messing with the time-space continuum?" Unknown said into the phone.

"Precisely! There should have been a major event in the life of the ponies that happened but all this new Mobian things have messed with it! Hold on a sec." the person on the other end of the phone paused. "Dang Daleks. Continuing, we need to get those events to happen, the universe and this story depends on it!"

"When did you get a sense of the fourth wall?" Unknown asked.

"That's besides the point, the point is that the event that needs to happen is..." the rest was mumbled jibberish that even the author couldn't make out.

"Oh wow, that is pretty major." Unknown said, realizing the dire situation.

"Precisely!"

"How am I supposed to fix this..." Unknown wondered aloud to the phone.

"You are Unknown, a guy that can practically control time and space. Figure it out!" the person on the other end ended the call right then and there.

"Well, he has a point. Time to go find Twilight." Unknown said, walking out of the house to see Twilight.

* * *

On the way to Tails's house to go through the portal, he passed by Snow and Bright flying past him and got a good idea.

"Yo, Bright! Snow!" Unknown called up to the two phoenixes flying by, getting their attention.

The two birds of flames stopped their flight and landed softly in front of Unknown.

"Hey Unknown, what's up?" Bright said casually, curious to what he needed.

"Could you two go into Equestria and fetch Twilight for me? It's very important and I need her as soon as possible." Unknown explained briefly.

"I think it's like eight in the morning there, she is probably still asleep." Snow mentioned.

"Well then, wake her up! It's urgent!" Unknown pleaded.

"Alright, give us a few minutes." Snow said and her and Bright flew back toward the direction of Tails's house.

They flew fast with their wings of fire, straight through Tails's doorway, since Tails was usually a early riser, and explained to Tails the situation in a speed that could rival Pinkie's rambling speed. Tails, understanding only that they needed the portal to be open, pressed a button on a new tablet IPad device that remotely opened the portal. Bright and Snow took the elevator down and once it opened they flew out of it and into the swirling portal.

* * *

**Now in Equestria...**

The phoenixes arrived in Ponyville and took a very small amount of time to regain their focus and their surroundings before instinctively flying toward the library. They kept their flying to a small amount of noise so they wouldn't wake any other ponies up other than the one that they needed to wake up, Twilight. When they arrived, they flew through a open window on the side of the library and officially entered the library. Snow went upstairs to check if Twilight was sleeping while Bright prepared a bucket of water to pour on her to wake her up. Twilight was indeed sleeping soundlessly upstairs in her bed. Bright flew up the stairs with a bucket of water waiting in her talons and threw it at Twilight, accidentally hitting her head with the bucket and also getting her soaked. Twilight sat up startled and her mane completely soaked.

"Why in Celestia's name did you do that." she said angrily, losing some good sleep time to the phoenixes.

"Unknown needs you in Mobius, and it is urgent!" Bright explained.

"What does he need?" Twilight asked, shaking the water out of her mane.

"Well...uh...it's about...GOLD! Yeah!" Snow lied, to appeal to Twilight.

"I'll be there soon." Twilight said, now having a sense of urgency due to hearing Gold being mentioned, and imagined that Gold had woken up.

* * *

**A few moments later in Mobius...**

"Okay, so first, you lie to me about Gold. Second, you want me to step through this random portal that you created." Twilight said to Unknown, slightly agitated about being lied to and losing her sleep.

"Twilight, this is important! Because of all these Mobians and the events associated with them, your plotline or destiny or whatever you want to call it has gone astray! That and the author kinda needs and wants this to happen." Unknown said.

Twilight looked curiously at the black portal next to her, "Will it hurt?"

"Whatever is going to happen, it won't hurt at all. In fact, it'll be like it was natural. You won't remember going into this portal, and you will react to whatever changes normally. You will keep every other memory though, the ones with the Mobians and whatnot. It's all very complicated and has to do with fourth wall mechanics like canon and fanon, but trust me, this is for the better." Unknown explained.

Twilight stopped listening to him and looked at the portal and sighed. And she walked in.

**Flash forward a couple of hours, around eight in the afternoon in Equestria...**

* * *

Twilght had had a long day and decided to go to sleep at an earlier time than usual. But it was kinda hard for her to go to sleep. You know why?

Her wings kept getting in the way.

* * *

**Okay, I really wanted and needed Twilight to be an alicorn, but I didn't want to just randomly change her into one without any reason. I needed reason. So I did this. And it may be a stupid way to make her into an alicorn without interupting the plot or the canon, but *shrugs* what are you going to do? If you don't like it, then tell me. But hopefully you are all cool with Twilight turning into an alicorn in this way. Twilicorn = more epic and badass Twilight stuff.**

**Question time! Okay...let's see...pony question again...Captain I was going to do the background pony thing, but not everyone is super well known about the series. How about the opposite of last chapters question. The question is: Who is your least favorite pony? And it does not need to be a Mane 6, it can be any pony.**

**Anyways, we got some word on Ionia and Celestia's condition, some character development, and Twilight is now an alicorn. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you want and as always...**

**EOOONNNN OUTTTTTT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Day of Deceit

**Helllllllloooooo readers! Sorry for the long wait, I took a little break to relax from exams. And I'm officially done with school this year, WOOOOOOOOOO! Let's get started with the reviews.**

**Michael Burnette: Thanks! Nothing will ruin it!**

**Mario21275: Yes, the enemy trio. One for Trixie since I have no idea who Putt-Putt is, I'm assuming a golfing pony.**

**Cheezel: Don't worry, you'll be even more happy for why I wanted her to be an alicorn. Yeah, he's being complete jackass.**

**Captain: One for Blueblood. DERPPPPPPYYYYYY! It will be necessary later on.**

**Tail: Um, okay. SO MANY ANIME REFERENCES THAT I don't GET!**

**WinterBlaze: Two for Trixie!**

**Sora: Glad you like that she's an alicorn now.**

**Flutterlikeanangel: One for Sombra...okay then...**

**Aura: Numerous? Don't worry, the whole she's an alicorn thing will make sense when we start rolling with some action.**

**Meteor: Thanks, and yes, Gold is missing out lol.**

**Dante K Freeman: Ionia has been influenced in her life by Gold, making her a bit more comfortable around non-divine beings. That's why she's a joker at times. Sorry for it seeming rushed, I couldn't think of any better way to make her an alicorn without messing up the canon except for the way I did it. One for Bon-Bon, even though I have no idea who that pony is, I've heard of Bon-Bon.**

**Werewolf99: I don't care what you say. We made our OCs on our own, we didn't need help. I don't care about your Chinese names that are probably fake. I told you what you are doing wrong, which is basically everything. There is no ****ing hate club, you idiotic moron. Stop saying mega ultra, stop thinking there is a hate club, just stop. I'm done with your crap. Do I make myself crystal clear?**

**BADA: Basically, yes XD**

**RinetheHedgehog: Why in the hell would I put two random Pokemon in this story?**

**Spike: One for Diamond Tiara. Thanks!**

**QuintustheHedgehog: Hello new author, welcome! Two for Diamond Tiara! Yeah, you can definitely use them, go ahead! And thanks, I'm glad you were inspired by me.**

**To answer my own question, I hate Diamond Tiara. She is the embodiment of evil in a small filly package. Hate her and her friend Silver Spoon, who by the way, has a cutie mark that A. Makes no sense. Or B. Means she likes...spooning...TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Gold, the Eon, the plot, etc. All OCs belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

**Gold the Fox presents...**

**Eon Chronicles**

**The Seven Days**

**Chapter 4: Day of Deceit**

* * *

The very simple yet important day that happened yesterday went by, ending with Twilight having trouble going to sleep because of her new wings. Eventually everybody and everypony went to sleep, ending the second day. The sun rose at normal time this time, since Celestia was hiding in the Everfree forest with Ionia. Evil seemed to be extinct, but it was not.

Like the super hyper pony that she is, Pinkie was already awake, even before the sun rose. She was in the kitchen getting some early baking done for that day at the bakery. She was humming happily as she grabbed various random ingredients and threw them into a mixing bowl. These random ingredients included stuff like ketchup, lettuce, an old shoe, and various other wacky and crazy things of the sort. The bowl inside looked like a mess, but Pinkie couldn't give a care in the world and kept adding stuff in. Eventually, she threw it into the oven and waited. After only ten seconds, the oven rang with a ding, meaning it was finished. Pinkie hopped a little bit in joy and opened up the oven. A dozen perfect cupcakes were sitting in the oven, ready to be put in the bakery to be sold. How was this possible? Well, let me answer that. It's Pinkie. The end. Anyways, she took the cupcakes and started to bounce to the front of the bakery, but accidentally bumped into Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Because of the collision, the cupcakes she was holding flew into the air. Pinkie looked up at the falling cupcakes and smiled and as they fell, she ate every single one, the whole dozen. After eating the last one, she looked back the Cakes with her normal smile.

"Pinkie, those were for the people to buy." Mr. Cake said, in an uncharacteristic stern tone.

"Well, it was either let them fall to the ground, or eat them! And eating them is more fun!" she stated in her happy tone.

"Right. Anyways, Pinkie, we have a very important customer coming through soon, and he needs a cake done. I took the liberty of drawing it beforehand, it needs to be perfect." Mrs. Cake said to Pinkie, handing over a piece of paper that had a drawing on it.

Pinkie took the drawing from her hoof and very quickly looked at it before crumbling it up and throwing it into a mixing bowl.

"It'll be done before you can say snozzberries!" she said, before zooming back into the kitchen to make the cake.

In the kitchen, you could here some weird sounds. Some were normal, like bowls or spoons falling, but some were strange like the sound of a jackhammer and the meow of a cat. But it is Pinkie that we are talking about here. Then the distinct sound of the oven signaling it was done rang. Pinkie took out one of those frosting things and wrote the message on the cake that was on the picture she saw and rushed it to the Cakes.

"Here you go! Did you say snozzberries?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Yes. Now, can you make sure it is perfect, more specifically the words written in frosting." Mr. Cake asked.

"Sure! It says 'Deceit', just like the picture! I wonder why somepony would want that on a cake?" Pinkie wondered.

"Ah, deceit, it means to mislead by a false appearance. What a good word." Mrs. Cake said.

"I knew that silly filly! I just wonder why somepony wants that instead of happy birthday or something." Pinkie said, actually thinking how weird it was for once.

"You know Pinkie, there is something you don't know." Mr. Cake said, with a dark undertone.

"OOOOO, what's that?" Pinkie said excitedly, wanting to see if she really didn't know something.

"There's deceit happening right now."

Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Cake started to transform, cracking noises coming from them as they did. Pinkie looked in shock as they transformed and revealed themselves to be not Mr. and Mrs. Cake but a pair of Changelings. Pinkie had a deep gasp at the deceitful pair.

"Let's start this party, shall we?" one of the Changelings said.

Before he could finish that sentence however, Pinkie was already zooming up the stairs toward her part of the bakery. The Changelings smirked at each other, knowing exactly what she was going to do. They flew up the stairs and entered the room to see Pinkie holding her party cannon right at them in the middle of the room. She waved at them and pulled the string...but nothing fired from it.

"You seriously thought we wouldn't disable that stupid cannon of yours?" one of the Changelings said, laughing a bit.

"Now, party pony, come with us quietly, and maybe...just maybe, we will treat you better than we would if we took you by force." the other Changeling said.

Pinkie got a serious face for once and glanced behind her to see her window wide open, and turned her attention back to the Changelings.

"You gotta catch me first!" she said, doing a cannonball out the window.

"Damn it Tom, I thought I told you to close that window!" one of the Changelings said, addressing the other as Tom.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry, I forgot!" the Changeling addressed as Tom said as the flew out the window in hot pursuit of Pinkie.

"I gotta tell the others about this! The Changelings are back!" Pinkie said to herself, but ran into somepony. "Cheese Sandwich?! When did you come into town!" she said, running into her part friend, Cheese Sandwich, which was strange.

"I didn't."

While Pinkie was distracted, the Changelings behind her tackled her to the ground, which...actually worked for once. She looked up at Cheese Sandwich when she was pinned down.

"Hay, a little help here!" she called to him.

Cheese Sandwich got a smirk and was suddenly surrounded by a dark mist and his silhouette grew in size. The mist cleared and revealed a dark blue alicorn with snake-like eyes and sharp teeth.

"N-Nightmare Moon?!"

"Party's over, Pinkie Pie."

* * *

**About mid-day in Equestria...**

Fluttershy was out feeding her animals, her normal routine. What was strange is that her bunny, Angel, wasn't out there begging for food like he usually would. It actually was a relief that he wasn't begging, it would be easier to feed the rest of the animals. After the feeding time ended with no distractions, she went into her cottage and saw Angel standing in the middle of it.

"Angel, you weren't outside like usual...is something wrong?" she asked the bunny nicely.

The bunny known as Angel shook his head, but caught a glance outside at something moving.

"Well...do you want some food?" Fluttershy asked.

While she was talking, Angel kept looking outside at the weird figures forming and point ed at them to get Fluttershy's attention.

"What? Is there something there you want to eat?" Fluttershy said, looking where he was pointing.

Angel shook its head, now hearing cracking noises from the door that led outside.

"Angel, what is wrong? Are you sick?"

Whatever was outside was now inside, and Angel pointed at the intruders. It was a pack of four Changelings that had been disguised as Fluttershy's animals. Fluttershy, being the scaredy pony she is, cowered in fear. But Angel took a stick and jumped in front of Fluttershy and jabbed the air in warning. The Changelings looked at the little bunny and started to laugh at the sad attempt of bravery. One of them stopped laughing when it felt the stick hit its neck, almost stabbing him. But their attention was caught on something else, and they looked with a smirk. Behind both Angel and Fluttershy was Nightmare Moon.

"Hush now, Fluttershy. Hush now."

* * *

**Back on Mobius, near midnight...**

"Hey, Tails." Twilight said, walking into the workshop of said fox.

"Hey, Twilight. No wait, let me guess, you want to see Gold?" Tails said, taking a break from using his blowtorch on a new machine.

"How could you tell?" Twilight said, making a fake gasp.

"I'm a mind reader, can't you tell?" Tails said with a chuckle, taking off the mask he was wearing to protect his eyes.

"I'm a magically purple alicorn, of course I can." Twilight said, following Tails to the guest room where Gold was laying in his Eon coma.

There Gold was, laying peacefully on the guest bed. His eyes were closed, and you couldn't even tell he was breathing, but the Eon was keeping him alive while it regained it's former strength. Tails took a look at the clock near Gold and saw it was 11:59.

"Hey, watch his gloves when it hits midnight." Tails said, pointing at Gold's gloves.

At that moment, the clock turned to midnight. The symbols on the gloves flashed blue four times in succession, then went back to their black state.

"Four flashes, four days, neat. When exactly does he wake up?" Twilight asked Tails, hoping her knew the answer.

"Well, last time, he woke up on the seventh day, at about 7:07 in the evening. I recorded the time just in case it happened again, and it has." Tails explained. "I bet you are excited for that."

"You bet I am. So far, life has been normal again. I hope it stays that way for when he wakes up." Twilight hoped.

"Yeah, things on Mobius have been normal. Everyone's happy for once, and nothing bad is happening." Tails said, realizing it has been normal.

"Speaking of everyone, where are they?" Twilight asked.

"Well, Blade, Ensis, Unknown and his kids, and Sonic are at their own respective houses. Glimpse, Snow, Bright, and Blaze are in the basement. And Aura...hasn't come back from helping Applejack." Tails explained.

"I bet Applejack and her family invited him to stay over for helping them out." Twilight suggested.

"Probably, that's the sort of thing that they would do. Well, I'm going to sleep now, you should probably head back to your library." Tails said, yawning.

Twilight yawned soon after, "I've caught the yawn," she said with a laugh, "See you Tails."

And that ended the third day.

* * *

**I know what you are thinking. FINALLY HE UPLOADED! Sorry about that lol. So, some things are starting to turn sour, for Pinkie and Fluttershy anyways. Is this the start of a pattern? When will the rest of them figure it out? Will I take long to upload AGAIN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**If you haven't seen the announcement of an animation in the works for Gold and Glimpse, go check the newest chapter of Complete Chaos for more information! **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, leave a review if you would like, and, as always...**

**EONNNNN OUTTT!**


End file.
